A Surprise
by Polaris Nocturnal
Summary: Elwood Blues is a man with a gift for music and an adopted family. But something happened, before he was thrown in jail, and he gets a small surprise in the mail that will change alot.  Takes place after BB2000. Story is better then Summery.   Review!
1. The Mail

**AN**

**This is my first time writing a Blues Brothers Fanfiction, and I may have changed the time Elwood stayed in jail, to fit the needs of the story, but don't judge me for it, other people have done it too. **

**This takes place a good year after Blues Brothers 2000 (remember I changed the time sentence to fourteen years instead of eighteen) **

Elwood Blues looked around. He was standing outside a hotel that the band was staying at.

It was a nice day. He figured he was the only one awake, since his adopted son Buster or anyone else wasn't in view.

It was quiet for once; no cops were after them either. Cab had managed to clear all charges for the band and he had managed to stick around. Of course after he got fired from his old one.

He sighed when he heard a young girl yell.

"Give it back Tim!"

"Make me." A boy answered.

"Tim, give Ana her trumpet back." Another boy said.

Elwood turned. He walked back around the corner; three teenagers were standing behind the hotel. Two boys and one girl. The girl was holding a trumpet.

"What's going on here?"

The teenagers turned. Elwood recognized Tim Malon, Ana Rubin, and Mikey Dunne. They were the kids of the some of the band members.

"Nothing." Ana mumbled.

"You better not be fighting again." Elwood said.

Mikey shook his head. "Nope, no fighting here Elwood."

Mikey was just like his father Murphy, a horrible liar.

Tim ran his hand through his curls. "When are we going to go get the mail from our other family members?" He asked.

"When everyone else gets up."

"Well I'm up."

Elwood turned around, Buster walked up behind them, he wasn't wearing his hat and his bed head was surprisingly big. He was now eleven, going on twelve and he still had that attitude about him.

"Hi Buster."

"Anyone else up?" Elwood asked.

"Just about everyone else. I think Duck's still sleeping, Danny too."

"Well go tell everyone to hurry up; it's time to go get the mail."

**One Hour Later**

The Band was standing in the parking lot of the hotel. Elwood had agreed to let them have three cars, so they could fit everybody since some members of the band brought their kids. Apparently they had kids, who they just dropped to get the band back together. That was the reason why some of them had been reluctant to join back up.

But after The Battle of The Bands, they came forward and told them that they wanted to see their kids. Some of the kids even joined up with the band.

There were eighteen of them altogether.

Including Elwood, Buster, Mighty Mack and his daughter Macy McTeer, Cab and his daughter Carrie Chamberlain, Steve Cropper, Donald 'Duck' and his son Danny Dunn, Murphy Dunne and his son Mikey Dunne, Willie 'Too Big' Hall, Tom 'Bones' and his son Tim Malone, Blue Lou Marini, Matt 'Guitar' Murphy, and 'Mr Fabulous' Alan and his daughter Ana Rubin.

Although it was true, that they could fit six to a car, they still thought it was a little cramped with the extra instruments that the kids played and the fact that the kids were around the ages of fourteen.

"Alright, we go get the mail from your family and friends, and then we go find another gig." Elwood said.

The Band nodded. And divided into the three cars. In the Blues Mobile sat Elwood, Mack, Macy, Cab, and Buster. Carrie usually rode with the Rubins and the Malones.

"Where is the next gig?" Asked Mack from the passenger seat.

"Don't know yet, Sline told me on the phone, he would send the next location in the mail."

"How would he know where we're going?" Buster asked.

Elwood looked at him through the mirror. "Because I told him we were going family visiting and Steve wanted to see his kids, so we were heading to his home. So he would send it to the nearest post office and we have to go pick it up."

"Oh."

"I think it's great that you're allowing us to speak to our families Elwood." Mack said.

Elwood nodded. "Family's important, I'm sure even Jake would agree with this." He said quietly.

"Why don't you have kids?" Buster asked.

"He was in jail a good fourteen years." Cab said.

"Oh, right." Buster said.

Elwood shook his head. Then slammed his foot on the brakes. He just barely stopped in time for a red light. He sighed, the last thing he needed was to get in trouble again.

He continued driving.

"So." Macy said, not liking the silence. "How did you guys sleep?"

She was answered with "Fine" and "Good" and then there was silence again.

She muttered something about _men, _and went back to being quiet.

A little while later they pulled up to the post office. Elwood watched the mad rush the band made to see if there was any mail for them. There of course was.

"Cool, I got a letter!" Danny said. "It's from my sister Daniel, I didn't know they taught someone how to write a letter in grade three." He said opening the letter.

Elwood watched as everyone started opening mail. He held back a strong urge to sigh, it used to be all about the music, but now it was also about family. He liked it better when Jake was around, back when if they had kids, Elwood didn't know about it. He starred as even Buster received a letter.

Buster caught his eye. "It's from Mother Mary. Probably making sure your treating me good."

Elwood nodded.

"Hey, Elwood. Are you sure you don't have family somewhere?" Mack joked. Elwood looked at him.

"You have a letter here, but the envelope doesn't have Mr Sline's writing on it."

Elwood frowned and took the letter. It read, _To: Mr Elwood Jay Blues. _

He opened the envelope and pulled out a single piece of folded paper. The Band watched his face as he read. At first his face was puzzled, then he looked shocked, then finally he looked like he was going to be sick. He dropped the letter.

And briskly started walking away. His hands swinging by his sides.

"Elwood, where are you going?" Cab called after him.

"Be ready to go in at least ten minuets. We have to go back to Chicago."

"Chicago?" Carrie asked.

Buster bent over and picked up the letter.

"What's it say Buster?" Mack asked. The Band crowded around to hear his voice.

Buster opened the paper and said the first line that shocked them all.

_Dear Dad._


	2. Elli and Jackie Blues

**AN:**

**Thanks to BlueWolf65 for being my first reviewer! I will be sure to check out your fanfics as soon as I can. **

Jacqueline Edows looked at her two twin daughters; Elli and Jackie. They were busy writing on a piece of paper. Jacqueline could barely think of what they were doing. They could be writing anything, from a story to a song.

It was probably a song. They loved music.

Jacqueline sighed, glancing at a poster hanging on the girls' wall. It was a poster of the Blues Brothers.

When the girls were born, Jacqueline knew exactly who the father was. When they were seven they discovered the Blues Brothers music. They listened to it, even though they had no idea what they were singing about. When they ten, they knew almost every song by the originals. They held a quiet morning day when they found out that Jake Blues was dead.

They didn't know it, but Jacqueline sat in her room and cried.

When they turned twelve, they could sing every song, they bought black fedoras, sunglasses and harmonicas. While other people thought that it was cute, Jacqueline simply stayed quiet and didn't say anything as her daughters became the Blues Brothers biggest fans.

Then they turned thirteen and they broke her silence.

The girls were twins who had no father figure, so they put most of their life to the Blues Brothers, finding out everything they could, becoming almost as good as the Brothers were.

Jacqueline then over heard Elli and Jackie having a conversation.

"…Maybe we should get people to start calling us the Blue Sisters."

"No." Jacqueline said.

"Aw, come on mom. Elli even looks like one." Jackie said.

"God damn it!" Jacqueline shouted at her daughters. "Don't say stuff like that!"

Never once had Jacqueline Edows ever raised her voice at her twin daughters before that day.

They were as shocked as she was. Then because she owed them an explanation, she told them something she thought she would never tell them.

She told them who their father was. At first they didn't believe her, and then they realized that it started to make sense.

Jacqueline pulled out an old photo album that she had never shown the girls. She opened the pages to prove to them. She showed them a news paper clipping of her sitting in the middle of all the band members, the headline read _"A Blues Sister?" _

She then pulled out a photo of her and the two brothers themselves. Elwood Blues had his arm wrapped around her waist and Jake had his arm wrapped around her shoulders. They were all wearing sun glasses and they were smiling.

Then she showed them a final picture. A picture of her and their father. Elwood Blues had his arms wrapped around her and he was smiling, she was wearing his hat.

She explained to them that Elli was named after her father, and Jackie was named after her.

Elwood probably didn't know that he had children. And he just got out of jail, she told them this, in hopes that they would no longer look to the Blues Brothers with respect, but instead they were even more eager to learn everything they could.

They followed the new band that had two new singers and what seemed like a ten year old boy, they found out everything they could, and learned all their songs.

Now they were fourteen, and they still hadn't let go of the Blues Brothers fad.

Jacqueline was shaken from her thoughts as Jackie and Elli walked up to her.

"Hey girls."

"Hey mom."

"Whatcha up to?"

The girls smiled, they look like their father when they did that.

They handed her an envelope. "We want to mail this letter."


	3. The Surprise

**AN:**

**Okay, after this chapter, everything will be starring the Blues Sister Elli. **

_Dear Dad,_

_We're not sure if you don't even know we exist, since you never made any contact with us or our mother. We're not even sure if you remember her._

_Jacqueline Edows. You met her in a bar, on one of your gigs._

_You lost contact with her though. We don't blame you; you had places to go people to see, and songs to sing. Plus you probably had no idea what you did. _

_We found out the hard way who you are, and we decided to send you this letter. _

_My Twin sister and I have kept track of the band (it's amazing what you can find out in the library) and we found that you were going to certain places that had the other band members' family, so we figured that you were visiting family. We sent this letter to one of the places you haven't been yet and figured that you would get it. _

_We would be really happy if we got a reply, but we understand if you don't. _

_Yours truly,_

_Your Twin Daughters (And Biggest Fans)_

_Elli and Jackie (Blues)_

Buster finished reading the letter. Underneath the two signatures, there was a small cross with three dots around the top. It was the sign that Elwood and Jake had used when writing letters, it was the Blues symbol. The return address on the letter said Chicago.

"Uh oh. I know what he plans on doing." Tom said.

Elwood sat in the car. He couldn't believe it. After all this time, he couldn't believe that he hadn't known. He jumped when someone tapped on his window. He looked. Mack was standing outside; he motioned with his finger for Elwood to step outside.

Elwood got out of the car. The band was waiting for him.

"You ready to go?"

"Elwood, we can't go to Chicago."

Elwood frowned. "Why?"  
"Because we don't know if these guys really are your kids, they could just be really big fans." Mr Fabulous said.

Elwood shook his head. "They're mine. I know, you don't remember Jacqueline?"

"We remember her, but she was in the newspaper with us constantly, they could have just picked her name up."

Elwood shook his head. "Trust me on this."

"But you couldn't possibly Elwood; you…"

Elwood didn't say anything.

The men's mouths dropped. "Elwood, you didn't."

Elwood still didn't say anything.

"Elwood, you did, didn't you." Mack said.

Mr Fabulous shook his head. "Even though, we don't have enough room for two more. We already have two kids on one seat in one car."

"We'll have Carrie ride with us." Elwood said.

"Yeah, okay, and then, we still have six to a car. Plus instruments. Elwood, we don't have enough room for two more kids."

Elwood thought. "Then get a fourth car."

"What!" The band yelled.

"We have enough money; you worried about space, so we'll make more space."

The band members looked at each other. Then slowly nodded their heads.

"Alright, when we get there, you guys can go get the car, I'll go and meet my…kids."

The band piled into the cars. Carrie rod in the back of the Blues mobile and Buster rode in the front in between Elwood and Mack.

The drive seemed to take forever. But they finally got where they wanted. Elwood dropped everyone off at the car dealers, claiming that this was something he wanted to do on his own. They understood.

As Elwood was driving he thought about Jacqueline. The letter was right; they did meet in a bar. It was because she reminded him of Jake. Before Jake was in prison and their 'mission from God' they had been playing at a bar. Elwood spotted a woman in the audience, she had curly black hair, brown eyes and surprisingly, she was short and she seemed to have heavier eyebrows.

Elwood had poked Jake in the shoulder; they decided to meet with her after the show. When they walked up to her, she smiled at them.

"Excuse me ma'am. Do you know this man?" Elwood asked.

"No, sorry. I'm an only child and I don't have any ex-boyfriends like him. So I don't know him."

Jake had smiled. "But would you like too?"

She laughed and said sure. She and Jake had started talking, but she and Elwood seemed to have more in common. At the end of the night, she had given them her phone number, saying that she would like to talk to them again.

The next night, Jake and Elwood went and talked to her again after the show. Jacqueline and Elwood seemed to be getting closer with each meeting, and Jake had suggested that she could step in with the band, since she could sing.

Jake had obviously seen how close Elwood was to her, so he for once, didn't try to get in the way.

Jacqueline had traveled around with the band for about three different shows then finally decided that she had to get back to her normal life, but she would miss Elwood and Jake.

Elwood seemed to keep in touch with her, and Jake had made sure that they visited her regularly. Then they had to go on tour and the contacting each other slowly stopped, and then finally they almost forgot about visiting at all.

When Jake had been caught and thrown in jail, Elwood wondered what he was going to do. He tried to go solo, but that didn't end well and he ended trading the Cadillac for a Microphone. Elwood then got a job working in a factory. Three years later, Elwood was on holidays and went to the bar. Who should he run into but Jacqueline?

They were happy to see each other and caught up. They talked until the bar closed. Same with the next night, and the next. On the fourth night, Jacqueline invited Elwood to her house after the bar. He left when she was asleep, unsure of what to do. He wondered the streets and walked back to his hotel.

The next day, Elwood received word that Jake was going to be let out early. So he split, for several reasons, one too see Jake, two for the music, and three; because he was scared to talk to Jacqueline that morning. So he prepared himself to go get Jake. Even if he was to be released in a week.

After that, he sort of forgot about Jacqueline. He completely forgot about her when they started their 'Mission from God.'

He blinked. He was here. He swallowed, and parked the car. He felt like a boy on his first day of school. He wasn't sure what he was going to say, and he was nervous as hell. He took a deep breath and walked up the sidewalk. He paused, thinking that nobody saw him and he could just walk away and forget. But he couldn't.

He pressed the doorbell. The chime rang through the house. He heard pounding then nothing. The door opened. Two girls around the age of fourteen opened the door.

One was tall and the other was short. They were wearing fedoras.

Their eyes widened. "Uh…Hello…?" They more asked.

Elwood opened his mouth then closed it. Then opened it again. "Hi."

They looked at each other for a long minuet before.

"Girls whose there?" A woman walked into sight.

Elwood's breath left him.

"Elwood? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Dad?" The girls asked together.

Elwood made a sound that sounded like a choked sob.

Jacqueline put her hand to her mouth. "Elwood, please. Come inside."

The girls back up as he entered the house.

He sat on the couch in the living room, sure that his legs wouldn't hold him. Jacqueline sat across from him. The girls ran up the stairs.

"Elwood, why are you here?"

Elwood didn't hear her. She still looked like he remembered her. Her eyes were brown and deep. Her smile was small and her hair was black and curly. She really did look a bit like Jake.

"Elwood?" She asked.

Elwood snapped out of it. "What?"

"Why are you here?"

Elwood took a deep breath. He told her about the letter. She listened to his excuses and why he didn't come back, and why he left. Unlike Jake, Elwood told the complete truth.

She stayed quiet when he was done. "I see." She said at last. "Well, yes. It's all true. They're in their room." She said pointing to the stairs.

Elwood stood up. He walked up the stairs slowly. He stopped at the first closed door. He could hear hushed whispers inside.

He knocked lightly. He was answered by a quiet, 'come in.'

He opened the door. The room was painted light purple. There was a large Blues Brothers poster, which he tried to not look at. There was a dresser, on top rested two harmonicas and two faceless mannequin heads which held a fedora hat each. There were two beds one on either side of the room. On each bed sat a girl. One girl, the shorter of the two-Jackie-looked just like a younger version of her mother, meaning she looked like a very young female version of Jake, even her eyebrows were heavier, not as heavy as Jake's but still.

The other girl, the taller of the two-Elli-looked like a younger female version of himself. She inherited his mismatched color eyes, his thin limbs, his hair color, the strange purse of his lips; she even inherited the strange little curl that his hair did in the bangs. She blinked at him.

Unsure what to do, the two girls got off the bed and walked in-front of him. They looked up at him.

"Hi dad." They said quietly.

He surprised even himself when he bent over and wrapped his arms around their shoulders in an awkward hug. He just had to make sure they were real. And he realized that they were. They were very real.

He had two daughters.

He had a family.


	4. The Meeting

**AN:**

**Thank you, to lizziemarie0529 and to xAngel-of-The-Operax for reviewing. It's much appreciated. **

**Now to you reviews and reader, I know that there have been some requests to see Buster's reaction. I just thought that I should say this, , chapter 1-3 couldn't exactly show it when it was starring Elwood who was mostly focused on his family issues, same with Jacqueline and in this chapter, it's mostly Elli's reaction to seeing her father (And idol). **

**But I will show his reaction soon. Maybe this chapter which stars Elli Blues.**

Elli and Jackie had been in their room, practicing the harmonica. They were wearing their hats. Even if they weren't big fans of the Blues Brothers, they probably would have worn them anyways. They were comfortable.

The doorbell rang. Elli and Jackie looked at each other before running down the stairs. Jackie tripped on the last step. Elli laughed then helped her up. They opened the door. Elli's mouth dropped open. A tall man wearing a suit, sunglasses and a fedora was standing outside the door.

The first thing that went through her mind was, _'What did I do this time?' _The second thing that went through her mind was _'Whoever decided that they were going to wear the suit didn't realize that they were copying.' _

"Uh…hello?" Jackie asked.

The man starred at them. He looked like a fish with his mouth opening and closing. "Hi." He finally said.

They starred at each other for a while before thank god, Elli's mother came in.

"Girls, whose there?" She looked at the man. "Elwood, what are you doing here?"

"Dad?" Elli and Jackie asked at the same time.

Elli's heart started beating faster, she knew that she had sent him a letter, but she was expecting him to send a letter telling her to get lost-not to actually come and see them. She suddenly felt guilty, she hadn't told her mother who the letter was for, and know her old boyfriend who left her suddenly shows up. She swallowed. Her father made a sound like he was choking; she could see the emotion on his face. He looked, _sad_.

"Elwood, please come inside." Their mother said.

Elli and Jackie backed up; feeling like this was almost a dream. Their never known father and their idol was standing in their house.

Elli had a feeling that the parents were going to talk. She tapped Jackie on the shoulder and signalled for them to go up stairs.

They walked up stairs and went to their rooms. Elli took her hat off and placed it on her mannequin head. She sat on her bed. Jackie did the same thing. Elli picked a piece of lint off her black jeans.

"So, do you think that'll he'll come upstairs and talk to us?"

"I don't know. But I feel kind of guilty. I mean, you know how hard it was for mom to tell us that Elwood was really our dad, and then we send him a letter without telling her who it was for, and then he shows up and now he's talking to her."

Jackie looked at her lap. "Yeah." They heard the sound of someone coming up the stairs.

They looked at the door. Someone knocked. After saying 'come in' Elwood walked inside. He looked around. Elli had no clue what they should do.

Elli and Jackie walked up to him. "Hi dad." They said quietly.

He surprised them by giving them a hug. Elli stiffened. Then she lightly hugged him back. She never realized that she looked so much like him.

He backed away and looked at them. He smiled slightly.

"So, you're my family." He stated.

Elli smiled. "Sure. But I just thought I would state, that we are your biggest fans!"

"So I've read." Elwood said. "You know, before I never thought that I would have had a family."

"Surprise." Jackie said.

"So, now what?" Elli asked.

"Well, I suppose we should go and start asking questions. I know that I got a few." Elwood said.

Elli nodded. She grabbed her hat. She paused. "You don't mind do you?"

Elwood raised an eyebrow. "Why would I mind?"

"I don't know, it sorta seems like we're copying you know." Elli said.

Elwood shook his head. "You are part of the Blues family. You can wear the hat."

Elli and Jackie grabbed their hats and sunglasses. They followed Elwood down the stairs. Jacqueline was waiting for them. She was silent as the girls grabbed their black sweaters off the hook on the wall. Elwood opened the door for them. They smiled and stepped outside. As Elwood was about to step out, Jacqueline finally said something.

"I know about Buster Blues. So Elwood, bring them back."

Elwood hid the disappointment on his face well, but Elli could see it.

"Right." Elwood said. Elli made a face, she silently admitted that she had wanted to go and meet the band. But then again, it was simply a fantasy.

She opened her mouth when she saw the 'Blues Mobil." She was seeing it, for real. She sat in the passenger seat and smiled at her sister in the back. Elwood, not wanting to change the car-had kept the cage. "Right where you belong." She joked.

Elwood turned his head toward her. "It's not fun being in the back of one of these things, you shouldn't make fun of that."

Elli blinked. "You were really in jail?"

Elwood seemed like he wasn't going to answer. "Yeah. Fourteen years."

"Cool." Jackie said.

"No, not cool." Elli said to her sister. Jackie stuck her tongue out. Elwood chuckled.

"No, Elli's right. Not cool."

Elli tried to keep the smugness off her face.

"So why did you buy a police car?" She asked.

"Keep me one step a head of the police. If they had police cars, and I had a normal car, then we would have been matched-with my driving skills and all. But if we both had police cars, and then normally we'd be equal, but like I said. Driving skills."

Elli stored that information away. Not that she would ever use that information to run from the police or anything like that.

"So where are we going?" Jackie asked.

"I don't know." Elwood said. He paused. "There. They sell food there." Elli looked out the window. It was a small restaurant.

"Okay." She said.

They got out of the car and walked into the restaurant. They sat in a booth. Jackie and Elli on one side, Elwood on the other.

The waitress looked at their strange attire then asked what they wanted. Jackie and Elli both asked for a glass of coke. Elwood asked for dry white toast. Elli didn't say anything.

While they were waiting for their food, Elwood asked them questions.

"So, are you two into music?"

Elli and Jackie smiled. "Well, we both sing." Elli said.

"Elli sings better." Jackie said. "But I mostly do lead vocals."

"We both play harmonica."

"Elli does it more then I do though."

"Jackie can play a bit of guitar, and I can play a bit of piano." Elli said.

Elwood nodded.

They talked, the girls asked Elwood about his life, Elwood asked them about their life. It surprised Elli that she was very much like her father and Jackie was very much like their uncle Jake.

Elwood opened his mouth to say something but five people burst into the diner, all of them wearing suits. Two of them were girls around Elli and Jackie's age-one was African American. One was a fairly large man; one was a skinny African American. And she looked at the little boy. He looked kinda funny.

"Do we get to wear suits?" Jackie whispered to Elli. She stifled a giggle.

"Elwood!" The boy said. "We've been looking for you!" He started running up but stopped when he saw the two girls. "Who are they?"

Elwood stood up at the same time the girls did.

"Uh…guys. Not the best time."

"But who are these guys?" The boy asked, he had worry etched into his face.

"Girls, this is Mack McTeer, his daughter Macy. Cab Chamberlain, his daughter Carrie, and this is Buster Blues."

"Can I have your autographs?" Jackie asked. Elli looked over at her sister, you could see how wide her eyes were underneath the sunglasses.

"Guys, these two girls are Elli and Jackie Blues."

"Blues?" Buster said. He sounded uncertain.

"These two are my daughters."

"Daughters? Meaning family?" Buster asked.

Elwood ignored him. "What do you guys need?"

"We picked the car, figured you should see it."

"Alright." Elwood placed some money on the table and followed them out the door. Elli and Jackie followed.

There were four car sitting outside. One was the Blues Mobile, one was grey, one was black and one was dark blue. All of which had Blues Brothers Band, spray painted on the side.

Elwood nodded his head. "This'll do." He checked his watch. He sighed, he turned back to the girls. "I have to take you back home now."

Elli hoped that Elwood couldn't see the tears that were starting to form. "But, I don't want to go home. I want to stick with you."

"Me too." Jackie said.

Elwood looked at them sadly. Remembering that those were almost the exact words that Buster had said.

"Nice meeting you." Buster said, he was smiling slightly.

"I want to take you with me, but I can't." Elwood said. Buster lost his smile.

"Do what you did to Buster, only with us." Jackie suggested.

"Cab doesn't work for the police, I do that, and we all get thrown in jail for the rest of our lives."

Elli thought. "We could write a letter, saying we ran away from home."

"Your mother isn't stupid."

"It wouldn't be the first time. We've threatened to run away before; we could write that we were mad that she wouldn't let us go with you. Then we leave it in our rooms and climb out the window when she's asleep. Then in the morning, you phone, sounding like you have no idea where we are, ask for us. And mom will go into our room and see the note."

Elwood pursed his lips. "It might work."

"You can't kidnap them Elwood." Mack said.

"It's not kidnapping if the girls go with their father willingly." Cab said.

"Then it's settled." Elwood said. "Pick a car; you plan on riding in later tonight. I still have to get to know my family."

"Alright!" Jackie said high-fiving Elli.

"Tomorrow though, you need to get suits. Especially if you're in the band."  
Elli didn't mean to, but she squealed.

"What!" Buster almost yelled. "You're just going to let them join?"

"Problem?" Elwood asked.

Buster didn't say anything, he looked at the ground.

Elli climbed in the back of the Blues Mobile and Jackie and Elwood climbed in the front.

"Stick to the plan." Jackie said.

Elli nodded. She smiled as the car started.

**AN:  
By the way, Elli is a lot like Elwood and she is my favourite sister, so I apologize if I make it seem like she is Elwood's favourite. **


End file.
